Lemonade Mouth: No More Scott and Mo?
by ariamcflurry
Summary: Mo broke up with Scott a month ago, Mo and Charlie pretend to be gf/bf to make Scott jeaous.


**A/N**: Heya, this is a one-shot for Scott-Mo, hope you like it. I do not own Lemonade Mouth nor Katy Perry's song Thinking of You.

**Scott's POV**

Mo broke up with me a few months ago but I know there's still feelings between us, after weeks we broke up, I knew Charlie become her boyfriend, I was hurt, I try to make it painless, but it didn't work. Now when having a rehearsal, there's no more Scott-Mo having a sweet moments anymore, the new is; Charlie-Mo having sweet moments.

**Mo's POV**

After a few weeks I break up with Scott, I asked Charlie if he can pretend to be my boyfriend, I chose him because I know that he likes me in the first place, he agreed. So every time we're having a band rehearsal, Charlie and I making sweet moments together, and when I look at Scott he's obviously looks jealous.

After the band rehearsal, I let Scott leave first, then I talk to the band;

"Guys, there's something Charlie and I need to say,"

"What's that?" Wen asked,

"We're just pretending that we're boyfriend/girlfriend," Charlie said

"But why?" Olivia asked

"Because I want Scott to learn his lessons, that LOVE is not a game," I explained

"But, I wrote a song and I want to sing it to him, would you help me guys?" I continued

"Sure," Stella replied

"So when we will rehearse the song you wrote?" Wen asked

"Uhm.. why would we rehearse it right now, so we could perform it tomorrow?" Charlie suggested

"Okay" we all nodded

"Okay, Stella, Charlie you'll both stay on your place, Wen you'll play the acoustic guitar, Olivia on the bass and second voice, and I'll be the lead vocalist," they all nodded.

-NEXT MORNING, THE REHEARSAL-

**Mo's POV**

"Hey guys, why aren't you rehearsing without me?" Scott asked,

"Scott, just sit down, please, and we're not rehearsing," Olivia said

_Comparisons are easily done_  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<em>

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
><em>I guess second best is all I will know<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Spending the night, spending the night)_  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<em>

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
><em>Like a hard candy with a surprise center<em>  
><em>How do I get better once I've had the best?<em>  
><em>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<em>

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Taste your mouth)_  
><em>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Spending the night, spending the night)_  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into<em>

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
><em>How I could let myself let you go<em>  
><em>Now, now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it, I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh, I think you should know!<em>

**[Olivia]**_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
><em>Thinking of you, oh what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><strong>[Olivia]<strong>_ (Spending the night, spending the night)_  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes<em>

_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
><em>And bust in the door and take me away?<em>  
><em>Oh, no more mistakes<em>  
><em>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay.<em>

As the song ended, I ran to Scott and hugged him,

"Scott, I'm sorry, Charlie and I we're just pretending, to get you jealous," we let go,

"I'm sorry too, I now learn my lesson, will you forgive me?"

"Yes, Scott,"

"I love you, Mo"

"I love you too, Scott,"

Then he kissed me.

**A/N:** How about that? If you like/want to have it a second chapter, just review, thanks for reading:)


End file.
